


Why Naruto Thought Orange Was A Good Colour

by X_WelshAngel_X



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward questions, Crack, Gen, Humor, Orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WelshAngel_X/pseuds/X_WelshAngel_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why I think Naruto chose Orange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Naruto Thought Orange Was A Good Colour

Naruto was hated by pretty much everyone. He didn’t know why, he just was. We find this little 5 year old boy walking around the village, thinking about how to make everyone like him. He turned a corner and then he saw it. Something amazing...astounding...something he had never seen before in his whole 5 years... a jounin... giggling... that’s right giggling. The man had grey hair and a mask on the lower half of his face with his headband pulled over one of his eyes. He was seemingly giggling at an orange book.  That was strange he wondered what it was about that book that made the man giggle so happily as all the other jounin’s he knew were...not happy (not that he knew many, well one all right so he didn’t know any jounin but he had seen them around and none of them giggled.. ever...honest especially after he threw pink paint on them... which he didn’t do even after they called him stupid... he didn’t the paint fell that’s right fell, he didn’t put it on top of the door no it was the fairies... those evil fairies were everywhere and where very mischievous... well that’s what he told old man Hokage.  ANYWAY...deciding to ask the strange man why he was giggling at the book, he ran up to him and started tugging on the jounin’s trousers.

‘Mister...mister... why are you soooooo happy reading that orange book?’ Naruto asked staring up to him in wonderment, eyes wide.

Kakashi looked down at the small boy and panicked what was he to say, he couldn’t tell the boy the truth. He had seen the whisker marks and Kushina would come back from the grave to beat him to a bloody pulp and even worse burn his Ich Icha while dancing and cackling if he were to ruin her little boy’s innocents.

Thinking quickly he finally spoke up ‘Ummmmmm... I like the... the...the colour... yes...yes that’s right the colour... it’s just soooooo....happy and... and...orange and so you just have to giggle... you see’

Naruto looked at him in disbelieve and he asked

‘Really... that’s it, the colour?’

‘Yep really’ Kakashi was hoping that he would believe him he even put on his best, *everything I say is true face*.

Naruto looked up at him in confusion, he looked at the book, was that it, the colour. He had thought it would be more complicated than that. Was that how he could get people to like him, wear the colour orange. If it could get hardened killers to giggle then surely it would get the villagers to like him.

‘Ok, thanks mister’. Kakashi signed in relief and carried on his way not thinking about the consequences the little white lie he just told would cause.

Just to make sure that it really was the colour Naruto looked around the village looking especially at people with the orange books. They all seemed to be giggling at them and being really happy. It was unfortunate that Naruto seemed to miss the fact that most women seemed to be angry at those who had the orange book and were reading them in public though what man understands women’s emotions.

It wasn’t until years later that Kakashi realised the extent the consequences of his little lie until he met with an orange covered Naruto on the Academy roof (‘Hey you’re the one who told me about how happy the colour orange makes people’) and by then it was years too late to undo the damage he had done when telling Naruto that orange was a colour that made people giggle.  Kakashi now had to deal with the eyesore that was now his sensei’s son and whether Kushina’s punishment would have been so bad if he had just told the boy the truth.  
  
The moral is don’t lie...even a little one... they will always come back to bite you...maybe covered in orange like Kakashi’s one did.


End file.
